Adjusted
by MarlyCook
Summary: Sequel to Adjusting... my one shot. Ellie is five years old. Rory, Jess, and Ellie adjust to their life. ON HOLD
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer: Ellie is mine… she's my little baby… ok, ok maybe she's Jess and Rory's baby! But I created her!!**

**A/N: Sequel to my one shot, Adjusting… I kept saying I would make one and I am finally getting to it. This is 5 years after the last part in my story.**

"Lorelai Elizabeth Mariano!" Rory yelled from the kitchen, "Are you up yet?"

The five year old girl, walked into the kitchen, sleepily, rubbing her eyes, "Mommy… I reawy don't wanna go to Stars Howow. Daddy's right it's fiwed with wack-jobs." She whined, sitting down to eat her breakfast.

Rory sighed, "Well your dad is just mad because the town hasn't excepted him yet." She set a coffee cup in front of Ellie, "It's hot."

Ellie rolled her eyes, "Duh."

Jess walked out of the living room in a hurry, and into the kitchen, "Morning El, hey Ror." He kissed Ellie on the head, "Ready to go see the crazy town of Stars Hollow?"

Ellie shook her head, "Hew no."

Rory gasped… even though she used W's for L's she still knew what she meant to say. She turned to Jess who was now chuckling, "Jess!"

Jess held in his laugh, "Sorry Rory." He turned to Ellie, "Ellie, it's no sir." He corrected.

Rory rolled her eyes, and hit him on the shoulder.

Jess nodded, "O yea… and don't say hell.." he smiled, and took a sip of Ellie's coffee.

Ellie swatted his hands, "Hey!"

Jess stuck his tongue out at her, "Sorry… you are your mother's daughter."

Ellie shrugged, "Thanks… I think."

Jess kissed her cheek, "Bye Ellie. See you when you get home from the freak-hole."

Ellie smiled and hugged Jess's neck, "Bye daddy."

Jess smiled and walked over to Rory, he kissed her, then pulled away when they heard Ellie's voice, "Ew! Stop! Momma boys have cooties!"

Rory laughs, and turns back to Jess, "See you later."

Jess kissed her forehead, and muttered, "Don't let her talk to Kirk, again… he fills her head with information that kids at age five should not know."

Rory laughs, "Ok bye."

Jess walks towards the door, "Love you, Ellie. Love you, Ror."

Rory smiled, "Love you, too."

Ellie yelled from the table, "Wuv you!"

**A/N: Ok that's just the introduction… whatcha think so far?**


	2. The Gilmore Girls

**Disclaimer: I own Ellie… she's so cute!**

Rory pulled up in the driveway of her mother's house. It looked nicer now; Luke had done wonders on it. She turned off the car, and undid her seatbelt, looking back to the back seat where Ellie was asleep. Rory pulled the key out of the ignition and dropped them in her purse, picking it up, and getting out of the car. She walked around to the other side of the back seat, and opened the door. She gently undid Ellie's seatbelt, and picked her up. Rory shut the door behind her and locked it, and then proceeded to walk up to the porch, carrying a sleeping Ellie.

Rory walked up the steps, and opened the door. She walked into her old bedroom, and laid Ellie down on the bed. She then left the room, and went into the living room, "Mom?" she half said, half whispered.

Lorelai came down the stairs, tying her robe, "You're here awfully early. Where's Ellie?"

Rory smiled, and walked over to hug her mom, "Asleep… in my bedroom."

Lorelai nodded, "Jess didn't come?"

Rory snorted, "Please… you'd have better luck tricking the roadrunner than getting him to come to Stars Hollow for anything, but a holiday."

Lorelai nods, "I would imagine so. So he's working?"

Rory smiles, and walks into the kitchen, "Yes."

Lorelai sat down on top of the counter, "So how is he adjusting to you working with Logan?"

Rory shrugs, "He's fine with it for right now."

Lorelai nods, "When are you going to tell him?"

Rory furrows her brow, "About?"

Lorelai, "You know… about you going to London with Logan and a couple other people for business?"

Rory shrugs, "I don't know if I am even going."

Lorelai fixes coffee, for herself, and Rory, "It would be good for you to."

Rory nods, "I know."

Ellie comes in the kitchen, "I smelt coffee…" she said rubbing her eyes, sleepily.

Lorelai smiles, and walks over to her, "Hey baby!"

Ellie's eyes brighten, and her smile gets bigger, "Nana!"

Lorelai hugs her, "You want some coffee?"

Ellie nods, "Wes ma'am."

Rory smiles, "Come here…"

Ellie runs over to her mom, and jumps in her lap, "Are we staying the night here?"

Rory nods, "Most likely."

Ellie sighs, "Aw man."

Lorelai smiles slightly, "You don't want to stay with Nana and Lukey?"

Ellie nods, "I do, but I want daddy…"

Rory smiles, and hugs her, "I'll try to get him to come, ok?"

Ellie nods, "Thank wou."

Lorelai sets a coffee cup in front of her, "Drink up."

Ellie smiles, and takes a sip, "Wum…"

Rory laughs, "What are we doing today, mom?"

Lorelai smiles, "We have a lunch meeting with your grandmother."

Rory rolls her eyes, "Wonderful…"

Ellie tilted her head, "The mean lady who doesn't wike daddy?"

Lorelai nodded, "Yea… the mean lady who doesn't like daddy."

Ellie nodded, "O… she's funny. Especiawy when nana says something that makes her turn red, and well."

Rory laughed, "I know… very funny, huh?"

Ellie nodded.

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

Rory laughs and switches her phone from one ear to the other, "Please come, Jess, Ellie misses you."

Jess laughs, "Don't make me feel bad… You know she's my weakness."

Rory laughs, "You know there was a time when I was your only weakness."

Jess, "O believe me Rory, you still know how to make me weak in the knees."

Rory smiles, "Why Mr. Mariano, you sure do know how to charm a girl."

Jess looks up at the clock, "It's 9:05. By the time I get there Ellie will already be asleep."

Rory tucks her legs under her body on the couch, "I know… I just want you here."

Jess smirks, "Can't sleep without me, huh? I knew it."

Rory laughs, "You're so confident in yourself, huh?"

Jess nods, and then yawns, "Yes."

Rory smiles, "You sleepy?"

Jess, "A little, sorry."

Rory nods, "It's ok… go get your rest. I love you."

Jess smiles, "I love you, too. Tell Ellie goodnight for me."

Rory, "I will. Goodnight."

Jess, "Night."

Rory hangs up the phone, and walks into her old bedroom, "You asleep yet, Ellie?"

Ellie turns over in the bed, and shakes her head, "No ma'am."

Rory walks over and sits down on the bed, beside her, "Goodnight. You need to get some sleep, we had a long day."

Ellie nods, and cuddles up on Rory's leg, "Night mommy, I wuv you."

Rory smiles, and kisses her forehead, "Night, Ellie, I love you, too." Rory stands up and walks towards the door, then turns off the light, and begins to shut the door.

"Wait!" Ellie's little voice wailed.

Rory swung open the door, "Yea, Ellie?"

Ellie sat up in bed, and folded her arms across her chest, "Where is daddy?"

Rory sighed, "At home."

Ellie huffed, "I wanted him to tuck me in."

Rory smiles, "I know… he said to tell you goodnight."

Ellie sighs, sadly, and lays back down, "Ok, mommy, night."

Rory shuts the door, and walks over to the couch. She lays down and goes to sleep.

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

**Curley-Q – Thanks for reviewing!!**

**Hollowgirl22 – I'm glad… thank you!**

**Roryjessplease – Yay! You reviewed!!**

**Wantsomebubbly – I love your name…o an thanks for reviewing!!**

**CharliLee – I know.. that's how my neice is.. Thanks for Reviewing!**

**Kapgirl – Thank you!**


End file.
